Unexpected Love
by PantherPatronus
Summary: - CURRENTLY ON HOLD - A fic for all the Dramione fans out there, told from both Hermione's and Draco's point of view
1. Unecpected Love  Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love – Chapter 1**

"What a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! He's such a- a-" I stopped, searching the depths of my brain for a word to describe Draco Malfoy, but came up empty. Harry, Ron and I were walking to Charms, grateful for a class with the Hufflepuffs. We had just endured a torturous double potions with the Slytherins and Snape, Draco Malfoy being an arse as usual. God I hated him.

"Look," Ron laughed "she's actually so mad that she can't talk!" he cracked up, but soon shut up when I punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"It's not funny, Ron, Malfoy is an evil little git and he's up to something, I can tell!"

"Whatever you say _Hermy_" Ron teased me, knowing full well I hated that name.

"Shut up Ronald, or you won't have a girlfriend for much longer!" I snapped, at that moment so angry I could really have dumped him.

"Ok, ok, chill Hermione, I was just-"

"Trying to lighten the mood?" cut in Fred Weasley, him and Georg suddenly beside us. "Now, now little bro, you know better than to steal my sayings!"

"You know full well what he'll do to you" cut in George, giving Ron a playful punch on the shoulder, right where I had punched him only seconds before.  
>"Oww"<p>

"How could that have hurt?" said the twins together, looking at Ron.

"I punched him" I said matter-of-factly, "and if you two don't rack off to your classes I'll punch you too, now shoo!"

"Yes mam" they said cheekily, in sync once again. "See ya' later, _Hermy_" Fred called over his shoulder and I turned to see George hi-five him before they took off.

Ron and Harry took in my furious expression and took off together, muttering something about having to go to the bathroom. About 10 seconds after they were out of sight, Draco Malfoy appeared and stood in front of me, blocking the corridor.

"Move!" I snapped, trying to push past him. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, pushing me into an empty broom cupboard I had never noticed before. Then, without warning, he pressed his lips to mine, his hot breath mixing with my own. His hands travelled to my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips moved to my neck, allowing me to catch my breath. The kiss was so good I didn't even have the willpower to push him away.

As suddenly as he had appeared he was gone, leaving me standing speechless. I hurried off to Charms and took my usual seat in between Harry and Ron. Both the boys noticed my expression and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing" I whispered, putting my hand up to get the tiny Professor Flitwick's attention.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"May I please go to the bathroom Sir?"

"Yes, dear, but we're about to start learning a new spell, so make it quick!"

I collected my books, tucked my wand into my robes and fled the classroom. It was the first time I had ever blown off a class but I couldn't concentrate. Images of Draco flooded my mind, memories of the kiss and of his breath on my neck made me shudder, and the feeling of his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him, well... That excited me in more ways then I'd known possible.

I slapped myself. "Snap out of it!" I muttered to myself, "You _hate_ Malfoy! And you have a boyfriend!"

But somehow I knew that I could never hate Draco Malfoy again.

**I paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room, which was empty as everyone else was in class. I had ditched as I couldn't get what had happened out of my head. **

**I had walked over to the mudblood Granger to tease her once that filthy Potter and blood traitor Weasley had left, and the next thing I knew I was kissing her! And, although I was ashamed to admit it to myself, I had actually enjoyed it. Like, **_**really**_** enjoyed it. **

**Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle burst through the door, running over to me.**

"**There you are Draco, we've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Crabbe.**

"**Yeah" said Goyle, "You shoulda told us you were ditching, we woulda come with ya!"**

"**If I wanted you two nit-wits to come I would have bloody told you to!" I roared, and then pushed past them, walking angrily around the castle until I found somewhere I could think. **

**It was a girl's bathroom on the second floor which had been out of use for as long as I had been here. Everyone knew that the ghost of an old student – Moaning Myrtle – resided in there, so it was never used. No-one knew why she chose to live here of all places, but she did. I didn't mind her, if you were nice to her she helped you, and she had lots of information on the students and teachers of the school – both past and present. **

**I strode into the bathroom and over to the mirror, clutching the sink so hard my knuckles went white. I looked into my reflection and wondered what my father would think of me if he found out that I'd kissed a mudblood. **

**I punched the mirror, letting out all the anger that had building since I'd kissed Hermione: anger at myself. How could I have kissed her? How could I have actually **_**enjoyed**_** it?**

"**Ooooh, someone's angry!" came a patronising voice from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Myrtle. "Come back for more information Draco, or just for my company?" she laughed and glided over to hover beside me, attempting to stroke my arm. Her hand just passed straight through me, sending shivers down my spine.**

"**Neither. I just needed a place to think."**

"**Well, that's not very nice is it? You come barging into my home and don't even plan on talking to me? I thought that you were nice Draco, not like all the others, but you're not! You're just the same!" Myrtle did a backflip in mid-air and landed in a closed cubical with a **_**splash.**_

**I stalked out of the bathroom and back to the common room where Crabbe and Goyle were still waiting loyally for me. **

"**Draco!"**

"**Oh shut it Crabbe! Go back to class" I ordered, "both of you."**

**I watched them leave then hurried up the cold stone steps and locked myself in my dorm room, throwing myself on my bed and closing me eyes, images of Hermione Granger dancing behind my lids. **


	2. Unexpected Love  Chapter 2

**Unexpected Love – Chapter 2 **

I left the bathroom and went to the library; I needed to clear my head. I searched the shelves for the thickest book I could find then sat down in a secluded corner, trying to make the words on the page replace the disturbing thoughts in my mind. It only worked for about half an hour, then thoughts of Draco and the spontaneous kiss crept back into my mind.

I shut the book with a _thump_ and stalked out of the library. I wandered aimlessly around the castle, careful not to get caught as I everyone was still in class. I was walking down the second floor corridor when I spotted Draco heading down to the dungeons, most likely to his common room. A hot flush swept over me at the sight of him, and memories of the kiss flashed in my mind, move vivid then ever.

Once Draco was out of sight I was finally able to take control of my body again I quickly checked the time. There was still half an hour left of class and, not wanting to get in trouble for skipping class, I decided to fake sick (for the first time ever) and walked up to the hospital wing.

When I walked in Madam Pomfrey walked over straight away, clearly worried as I never got sick.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked worriedly, scanning me over with her watchful eyes, searching for any physical injuries.

"I uh- I was in class and I didn't feel well. I went to the bathroom but I only felt worse so I just wondered if I could lay down in here until lunch?" I explained in a whisper, looking down, feeling ashamed of myself and not wanting Madam Pomfrey to detect my lie.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me suspiciously for a second, and then her expression softened.

"Had a hard day dear?" she asked, putting a caring hand on my shoulder and leading me to an empty bed near one of the huge windows. She opened it a crack as I sat down on the bed, looking at her gratefully. "Maybe you should stop taking all those extra classes or you're going to run yourself into the ground. You need to take a break sometimes Hermione" she half-scolded. "If you ever need a break from classes feel free to come in and lay down, ok?"

"Yes, thank you so much" I said, before laying down and promptly falling asleep.

.

**I woke up hours later to the sound off someone banging on the dorms door. I jumped up and opened the door, pushing past whoever had been waiting to get in and walked straight out of the dorms, passing Crabbe and Goyle (who were trying to bewitch objects from Borgin and Burkes) and headed straight to Snape's office. I had missed lunch and was getting hungrier by the second. I had assumed, since Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the common room instead of in the Great Hall stuffing their fat faces, that lunch was well and truly over. A headache slowly crept up on me and by the time I reached Snape's office my head was pounding so hard I thought it might explode. **

**I stood outside Snape's office clutching my head for a minute before knocking. I didn't want to seem weak, so I resisted the urge to wince at the pain flowing through my head and tried to look as normal as I could when Snape opened the door. He looked at me then stepped aside, holding the door open for me and motioning me inside. I walked in and sat down, feeling awkward in his presence for probably the first time ever. Before I could even get a word in, Snape started talking to me in a low, threatening tone, looking me square in the eyes the whole time.**

**"What, Draco, in the name of Merlin were you thinking? Skipping class and disappearing like that? None of the teachers knew where you were, of course none of them cared except for me, but never the less, where the hell were you?" Snape shouted the last words at **

**M e, but before I could respond my head burst into even more pain and a wave of blackness rolled over me. **

.

I was woken up at lunch by Harry and Ron, both of them looking down at me worried. When I sat up Ron threw his arms around me and gave me a quick kiss, which Harry was polite enough to ignore. I was instantly disappointed that it wasn't as good as my kiss with Draco, then mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Ron was my boyfriend and I loved him, so why did I feel attracted to Draco?

The boys were only there for about 15 minutes before Madam Pomfrey bustled over and told them to leave me alone as I needed rest.

The boys left and Madam Pomfrey brought me some food over. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until she sat the piping hot pumpkin pasties in front of me. I scoffed it down and then got up to leave, but Madam Pomfrey told me to lay back down, and that she didn't care of she did her homework but she was staying here until classes were dismissed for the afternoon.

"But, I can't miss any more class!" I said, horrified that she could even suggest such a thing.

"Yes you can, Miss Granger, and you will. I have already told Professor McGonagall that you will miss Transfiguration due to not feeling well, and she assured me that they were only practicing the same spell as yesterday and that you've already mastered it. As for Care of Magical Creatures, I spoke to Hagrid while you were asleep and he assured me that you would easily catch up on today's lesson. Now I don't care if you catch up on class work or do homework but you are staying in this ward until classes are dismissed! Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal" I moaned, pulling my Ancient Ruins book out of my bag and burying me head in it.


	3. Unexpected Love  Chapter 3

**Unusual Love – Chapter 3**

**I came to in a familiar place, my vision blurry and two familiar faces hovering over me. One of them was Madam Pomfrey, who, I realised with a start, was spooning some bluish-purple potion into my mouth. The other was Professor Snape, who was standing back, arms crossed over his chest, a look somewhere between amusement and disgust playing on his face. **

**"Well, well, well, welcome back Draco" he drawled, clearly not impressed with me. "Next time you come to my office I suggest that you tell me that you are feeling unwell instead of passing out my floor. I have a class now so you will come to my office this afternoon so we can finish our little conversation" Snape drew out the word "conversation" putting more meaning into the word then I thought was possible. Madam Pomfrey spooned one last mouthful of the potion into my mouth before taking the spoon and the potion back to her office. Snape gave me a meaningful look and then turned and strode out of the room, robes billowing out behind him.**

**Once Snape had been gone for about five minutes Madam Pomfrey brought me over a tray of food, telling me to eat before I passed out again, then bustled over to a bed in the corner, which had its curtain closed around it. She opened the curtain a crack, giving me a glimpse of black robes and brown hair, disappeared behind it, emerging a couple of minutes later with an empty tray. I wondered briefly who was in there before the wave of blackness came back, pushing me once again into unconsciousness. **

.

After looking through my Ancient Runes book for almost an hour, I got started on the homework Snape had given us in Potions; twelve inches of parchment on the properties and uses of Moonstone. I was halfway through it when a commotion outside distracted me. It sounded like they were bringing someone else in.

I peeked around the curtain I had closed around my bed for privacy and was shocked to see Professor Snape laying a limp body on the bed nearest to the door. A boy with short, white-blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy.

I gasped, and pulled myself back behind the curtain before Snape saw me. It was only then that I realised that I was actually worried about Malfoy. I strained to hear what Snape was saying to Madam Pomfrey, and I just caught his explanation.

"Mr Malfoy here came into my office not long ago. I knew he had skipped class and that he was not in the Great Hall at lunch. He also didn't eat anything at breakfast this morning. It would be my guess, Poppy, that he passed out from a lack of food"  
>"Is that right, Severus? Well why don't you step aside and let me treat him then?" Madam Pomfrey snapped, and I suddenly had so much more respect for her for telling off Snape.<p>

A couple of minutes later I heard Malfoy wake up and I resisted the urge to peek through the curtains again to see if he was ok.

A few second later came Snape's sarcastic drawl.

"Well, well, well, welcome back Draco". He also said something else I didn't hear properly, something about Malfoy going to Snape's office later?

I heard Madam Pomfrey talking to Draco, telling him to eat something or he was going to pass out again, then she came in to collect me empty tray, which held no trace of the pumpkin pasties that I had devoured earlier. When she opened the curtain a crack to get in I saw that Snape had gone. I saw Malfoy looking at me, and quickly pulled my head back, my cheeks flaming red and wondering if he had seen me.

Once my cheeks returned to their normal colour I got stuck back into Snape's homework, finishing it ten minutes later.

I busied myself with book and homework for the next hour until Madam Pomfrey permitted me to go. I stood up gratefully and collected my things. I had to admit I did feel better, but I was still worried about missing so much class.

As I walked towards the door I saw Madam Pomfrey spoon feeding Malfoy. It would have been hilarious yesterday, but now I just wondered why he was so weak that he couldn't feed himself.

_"_I told you to eat Draco and I meant it. You passed out because you didn't eat and it's only going to get worse. Now eat this" she said forcefully, simultaneously shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Alright, alright I'll bloody eat it!" he said, taking the spoon off her. At that moment Malfoy looked up and met my eyes. I blushed furiously and hurried out the door, trying not to remember the look on his face when he saw me.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've started a new fic, and hopefully I can post new chapters regularly. I do have a couple of announcements though. **

**I have decided that I will be PERMANENTLY be removing a few of my stories. I may re-write them in the future and re-post them, but for now, they will be removed from my account. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for an update of these stories, they will not be coming any time soon. The list of stories being removed is as followed, and the same list will be added as a final chapter to all of my current works,**

** - Slytherin's New Pride?**

** - Forbidden Love**

** - Unexpected Love**

**These stories will up for about a week or so more, and when I post the next chapter of my new fic, I will be removing them. **

**My Random One-shots will stay, and I will hopefully be adding a few more to that shortly. **

**As for The Dark Lords Daughter, Living A Life of Lies, and There's A Thin Line Between Love and Hate, all three of those will stay up for now. I will be editing Living a Life of Lies and There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate and probably just be replacing the first few chapters, and then adding more as I write them. **

**The Dark Lords Daughter I am completely re-writing, and will leave the original will be left up until I post the re-written version, which will most likely be called Daughter of the Dark. After the first few chapter are up, I will probably remove it, unless enough people want it to stay up. I do have a couple of more chapters of it that I have written, and I will probably post them, but I will NOT be continuing on with it.**


End file.
